Different but Not Alone
by Pricat
Summary: A teen girl Zora is changed by the same meteorite that changed Susan but she feels alone until she meets others like her and maybe learns that being a monster in an normal world isn't so bad......
1. Chapter 1

**Different but Not Alone**

_A/N Ever since I saw adverts and trailers for Monsters Vs Aliens, I've had this in my head. My fave character is B.O.B. I hope people like. It's about a normal girl being transformed into a monster by a piece of the metorite that changed Susan just in different ways. In my head, Insectuarus was supposed to bite her and that would've turned her into a monster but my idea is better. _

It was a dreary day in Modesto and a teenage girl walked out of her home.

She wore dark clothes, earrings, short spiked purple hair and slender. She lived with her father in the suburbs and was lonely. At school she felt alone and unwanted but thought about those monsters that had saved the city from that alien.

They had been cool but others didn't understand them the way others didn't understand her.

But then she heard somebody glow in an alley and she was curious.

It was a piece of a metorite.

"_Wow cool!_

_This was the thing that made Ginormica huge!" _she thought as the glow engulfed her. She felt strange as she walked to school but shook it off. She would be fine.

But in English class Zora couldn't think. She was feeling weird as her DNA began to change from the metorite. Other girls were making fun of her but she wasn't listening.

"_Look she's not listening again!"_ she heard a girl say but her lips weren't moving and Zora gasped in awe as she'd read her mind.

"_Cool the meteorite is changing me but I wonder....."_ Zora thought as her eyes glowed and her skin changed and went pale and scaly, with taloned hands, a powerful tail protruding from behind her butt, powerful wings and green eye slits. Fire burst out of her mouth as her human teeth became fangs.

"W-What happened to her?

She became one of those freaks that saved the city from that alien!" a kid said as the teacher got Zora out of the class room. She was curious to see what she looked like but gasped in awe.

She was a human dragon......

"I'm going to have to make a phone call." the principal said to her reassuringly. He then phoned a number as somebody picked up at a remote mnsion.

"Hello?" Susan answered on speaker.

"_Hello Susan._

_This is the Principal of Modesto Junior High._

_I found something you might like."_ he told her.

Susan wondered what he meant but sent her friend Beth who was human to go see what it was about....


	2. Trying to Deal with the Changes

**Different but Not Alone**

Zora sighed as she sat outside the principal's office.

Her pointed ears drooped sadly.

Some kids were staring at her in awe or in fear.

"_Is this how Ginormica and her friends face because of what they are?" _she thought growling sadly as Beth showed up in awe. She and Susan had heard stories of kids who had been exposed to the meteorite chunks and became monsters and sometimes she wanted to come with her and Beth so they could give them a place to call home but they or their parents refused.

"Hey there I'm Beth.

You look pretty cute for a new monster." the woman told her smiling.

"Y-You think so? I can't believe the people of this city are so mean to Ginormica and her friends.

They saved the city and the planet from that alien freak.

They should be treated with respect!" Zora said softly as Beth nodded as she went into the principal's office. Beth had met Susan while working in the secret Government lab that had held Susan and her friends and over time got to know Susan and eventually befriended her.

She hoped that she and Susan could help this kid. But she noticed that Zora had taken off as she was talking to the principal and was worried but had to go after her.

Zora smiled as she landed on the drive way of her house. She hoped her father wouldn't be scared of her like this but saw people look at her and scream as she opened the door.

"Dad I'm home!" she said as he saw her come into the kitchen but a SWAT guy was with him.

"Leave him alone!" she growled angrily but the SWAT guy put his weapon down.

"I-I.... got a call from your principal telling me about this happening to you and I'm..... a little scared." he told her fixing his glasses.

"Scared..... of me?" she asked sadly looking away from him, holding back tears.

"I'm not scared of you Zora honey but of what will happen to you. I don't want you to be hurt by the Government." he answered.

Zora smiled sadly as Beth showed up and saw Zora standing there with a hurt expression on her pale scaly face.

"We need to talk about this." she said to them.

Zora was scared about that. She had a feeling this woman wanted to take her from her father and lock her away in a lab.

"I'm not going to lock you in a lab Zora.

The days of that happening to monsters are over. Susan and I live in a hidden complex but we look for young kids who've been exposed to pieces of the meteorite and became monsters but they and their parents refused our help but we want to help you use your powers for good rather than destroying things but it's your choice, okay?" she explained to the teen.

"Dad should I do this?

Would you be happier if I wasn't here because I'm different now?" Zora asked her father softly.

Zora's father sighed.

"No I wouldn't.

But maybe going with these people will be able to help you." he told her as Zora made up her mind.

"Okay I'll go with you." the teen dragon told Beth as they left the house. Zora took a last look at her father and home before getting into Beth's car. She wore a locket her father had given her for her birthday a few weeks ago. She sighed as the car drove off.....


	3. Welcome Home

**Different but Not Alone**

_A/N Sorry it took so long to update. Here's more._

Zora was scared as the car left Modesto. She wondered where they were heading but Beth wouldn't answer. She knew the girl was nervous because there was fear in her eye slits.

"Don't worry.

We're going somewhere where you can be safe and live in peace but not a lot of people know about it.

You're not alone Zora." she told her but the young dragon girl wasn't so sure.

"Yeah right!" Zora replied to her.

Beth sighed.

"Yes I'm right.

There are other kids like you exposed to the metorite and became different but they were too afraid to come with me and their parents didn't agree.

But it'll be okay." Beth reassured her.

As night fell, they arrived at a house in a remote neighbourhood.

"Where're we?" Zora asked her as Beth smiled opening the door smiling as some monster kids were cgasing each other, playing or eating and talking.

"_Wow this..... is sort of cool!" _Zora thought as somebody was watching her. It was a girl who was half human and insect.

She and some of the other kids were curious about Zora.

"She must've been exposed to the same radiation we were exposed to." a lizard kid told her.

But they were stopped by Susan as she entered.

"Guys cut it out!

A new monster just arrived!" she told them.

Some of the kids stopped at once hearing that. They'd never had an new monster in a long while.

"H-Hey I'm Zora." the dragon girl said shyly as an alligator kid was near her. Susan smiled. Alli was just like her Dad Link, friendly and wanting to help new monsters adjust.

"Hey I'm Allil, the Missing Link's daughter.

It must've been scary when you became a monster and people were mean to you.

We know how that feels, trust us." she said smiling.

But a were wolf kid was staring at her curiously.

His name was Lukas and had been in a foster family until he became a monster and they rejected him and let Susan have him. He had problems trusting others and making friends with the other kids because of it.

He had a feeling this new kid was like him.......

But Zora noticed the thing on Alli's arm.

"What is it?" Zora asked her.

"It's an image inducer and disguses our monster forms by making us look like humans. When we wanna leave the house or when we go to school, we turn them on and they adjust to our DNA.

It was Sara's Dad who made them.

You seem worried." she explained as Zora nodded in reply. Susan knew how the dragon girl felt. She'd felt the same when she first came to the monster lab. But she knew the girl would adjust easily as she had after making friends with the other monsters there.

Zora wondered why Lukas was staring at her but wasn't coming down with the others.

"That's normal Lukas for you, anti social, unfriendly.

The other monster kids here avoid him." the insect girl who'd seen Zora arrive told her.

Zora wondered why but was curious.....

"Let's go find your room." Alli said as they went upstairs. Lukas wondered what the other kids had told her about him but had a feeling they'd told her to stay away from him.

"Figures." he mumbled but Zora gasped as she was getting a drink later that night and saw him sitting beside the wall with sadness in his eyes.

"Hey...... you okay?

#

Why aren't you in your room?" she said to him.

"Why would you care?

Didn't the others tell you to avoid me?" he snarled softly showing his fangs.

"No.

I can tell you're not dangerous, just sad." she answered him as he saw her sit beside him........


	4. Running Away from Problems

**Different but Not Alone**

"How did you become..... one of us Lukas?" Zora asked the wolf teen.

Lukas looked away from her trying to hold the tears in but decided maybe he should tell somebody.

"I was just an ordinary kid living with a foster family and I was in the park before sunset and this piece of weird rock fell from the sky and this weird glow surrounded me.

At first I felt fine but then when I was asleep, I changed.

My body was covered in fur, I had fangs.

It was pretty cool until my parents saw.

They..... were scared beyond belief until Susan offered me a place here and my parents agreed.

They were ashamed of me.

After that, I decided not to trust anybody because it would hurt too much if I tried and they hated me.

But you seem to trust me and it's not hurting me.

But why even though the other kids told you to avoid me?" Lukas explained to the dragon girl.

"Because I know you're just sad because of how people treat you like the other kids did when I became this.

I'd better get back to my room before the others find out." she said getting up off the floor but Lukas's furry face had a look of hurt on it as she entered her room and closed the door.

Later that morning Alli wondered what was wrong as they had breakfast but Zora wouldn't answer. But the alligator girl had a feeling she'd been with Lukas last night since he was quiet too and not eating.

"_That's weird._

_He never misses a chance to eat."_ Beth thought as she was with Susan. But Lukas sighed as he put on his image inducer and became human and left the house.

Most of the monster kids went to school but Lukas never attended. He knew he wouldn't fit in like the other kids. Susan knew this but had decided to leave him alone and let him make his own choices. But the other kids never talked to him.

Zora found him in the mall but he looked sad as he ate at the food court. She wanted to help him but went to school with Alli and the other kids but she couldn't stop thinking about Lukas in class.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alli asked her as she nodded. But Lukas saw them as he returned to the house and sighed. He wanted to be like other normal kids only caring about acne and girls.

But he had decided to run away after what Alli had told him eariler......

_"Why're you with Zora?_

_She's nice and friendly and you...... you're unfriendly, anti social and moody and I don't want you around my friend." Alli yelled at him. Lukas looked hurt but the alligator girl couldn't see that._

_"They never did understand._

_Maybe living here was a mistake." Lukas thought going to his room....._

Zora and the other monster kids wondered what was wrong with Susan and Beth but Alli had a feeling why they were worried.

"Lukas...... he's ran away in his normal form.

He left his image inducer in his room.

We have to find him before anybody else does." Beth told them. Most of the kids especially Zora were worried but Alli felt guilty.

He'd ran away because of what she'd said to him.

"Alli you okay?" a kid named Insectia asked but the alligator girl nodded.

Meanwhile Lukas was wandering around the city streets. It was dark and midnight so no humans would see him and get freaked out. He wondered what Zora was doing right now.

"_But she wouldn't care about me especially if Alli talked to her."_ he thought miserably as the rain came on.....

"


End file.
